HOPE
by Laylaxx
Summary: George was lost in his own sorrow. Luna was just living her life. An accident brought them together. Luna will try to break through and save him even if it cost her her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo! It's been a while, but I am back with another story. Not sure why, but I do know it will be finished. Soooo here it is...**

* * *

Years.

He was pretty sure years had passed since that faithful day, since the sun had left and the sky fall could only bring rain in his life.

He could only sit in darkness, broken hearted and he couldn't find a day he didn't feel alone. He never really meant to cry but with each tear and day that passed he was losing hope. Hope that he would ever feel whole again.

Despite his family's constant words of encouragement, he just couldn't foresee a day where he would be okay. Yes, his family had also lost a son, a brother and friend. But they could not understand that he had literally lost a part of him. A piece of his being that had been with him since day one.

Someone who had been with him through his pain, his joy. His failures and success. His twin and other half. His Fred.

So as he sat there, another day in darkness, he could not imagine that the day would bring anything other than his usual thoughts as to when death would take pity on him and take him to his brother. For despite the multiple scenarios that ran through his mind every day, he was not courageous enough to act upon them and take his own life.

But in fact the day did bring something completely different, something he had not expected, something that not in a million years would he have thought would happen. But it did. Something called Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Luna had been having an exceptionally normal day. And she didn't like it. Not one bit.

She had been in Diagon alley picking up a couple of things she required for a trip to meet the legendary Newton Scamander who had agreed to be a guest writer for the Quibbler. Now that she had decided to take the Quibbler on a different direction, she was very excited with all the new possibilities.

The Quibbler had been the source of her solace after losing her father and friends. As she lost herself in trying to revive the newspaper her father had founded, she lost her sadness along the way. Her friends Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron had found solace with each other and their families. But she had had a different experience than them and had not felt right seeking comfort with them too. She would always remember her journey, it was a part of her, but she had decided to live for those who did not get a chance to do so after the battle.

So as she stood in the middle of Diagon Alley, thinking perhaps that a new mythical creature had taken away her creativity she suddenly heard a shout "Watch out!"

And as she turned to look to what they meant, something came crashing down on her and all she remembered from that point forward was darkness.

* * *

*CRASH NOISE*

George woke with a jolt as he heard a loud crashing noise just outside his flat above the joke shop.

He quickly looked out the window to see his giant Weasley Wizards Wheezes sign on the floor, having fallen from the very top of the building he had decided not to fix after the battle. It was not in the best shape and it was no wonder the sign had fallen right smack in the middle of Diagon Alley. He could understand the commotion had driven people out to see, but he could not understand why there were so many wizards in a hurry shouting and trying to lift the sign.

It took them a couple of minutes to lift it, and George was ready to go back to his semi-comatose state on his bed when he saw it. Or better said, he saw her.

Her bright green robe ruined, torn and dirty, he supposed from the sign falling on her. And her light gold, almost white hair splattered on the floor was quite the sight. But what took George back to a dark place was her pale face, seemingly lifeless. It took him a second to react and come back but as soon as he did, he found himself running down the stairs and out the door to kneel directly next to the girl he now recognized as Luna Lovegood.

And it wasn't too long before someone else apparated next to them. Wearing a white robe and what seemed to be a Green cross marking on his sleeve, the person knelt down next to Luna as well.

Taking out his wand and saying a couple of spells he sighed in relief. "She's alive." He then stood up and looked around. "Does anyone know who she is? I need to take her to St. Mungos."

George stood up as well. "She is Luna Lovegood. She went to Hogwarts, a friend of my sister."

The man in white looked at him from head to toe for a second and gave him a distrustful look. And no wonder since he knew he looked and most probably smelled like a bum. Having gone without shaving for god knows how long, and without a proper haircut his hair was now past his shoulders. And let's not go into details on his showering habits.

"Fine, let's go." He finally said.

"Go…" George started to ask where but before he could do anything else, the man in white grabbed his arm and Luna's and apparated only to find himself in St. Mungos. His head dizzy, as it had been a while since he had apparated anywhere.

"Waiting room is down the hall" the man said before leaving with Luna now on a floating stretcher.

He didn't know how long he stood there in the hall, waiting for everything to come back into focus but when it did he wasn't sure what to do. Wait, go back to his flat, or send an owl to his sister? He knew Ginny was her friend, and yeah she had spent a Christmas or to with them but he really didn't know anything else about Luna, much less who to contact in cases like this.

Although if he wrote to his sister, his mum would most probably come and yell at him for not fixing the shop up, and he already felt guilty enough. Aside from the fact that he wasn't in the mood to be yelled at. And he supposed it would be a douche move to just leave her here. So he decided to wait.

He wasn't sure how long he waited but all he could think of was that he didn't like hospitals, it reminded him of bad things. And it didn't help that there were so many people staring at him. He was about to leave when the same man in white who brought him to this wretched place came back for him.

"Come with me." Was all he said as he turned right back down the hall he come from.

George had to quicken his pace as the man walked briskly down various halls and finally went into a room. White room nonetheless. George couldn't help but wonder why everything had to be white, it was hurting his eyes which had now become accustomed to the darkness of his flat.

He was lost in thought, thinking a dark green would be better for the hospital that he did not even notice when a new smaller figure replaced that of the man in white.

"Why hello George. Fancy seeing you here" said an airy voice.

George was surprised at the sound of his name and instantly turned to the source of the voice and was taken back. It had been a while since he had last seen Luna, even as she was laying almost dead outside his flat he hadn't really looked at her. But now as she was so close to him, he saw her. He really saw her for the first time. Her slender frame showed though her gown, and he instantly noticed her now womanly curves which had blossomed even more since the last time he remembered seeing her.

But what impacted him the most was her eyes. She was a beautiful girl, pale skin, rosy lips and golden hair but even that was surpassed by her grey blue eyes. They were wide and full of wonder, inquisitive and yet guarded as if they held a secret. There was a pain behind them as well, which drew him in even more.

"George?" she repeated.

"Luna…." He wasn't sure what to say, he hadn't had a conversation with anyone in a while. His replies to anything his family asked were usually grunts.

She smiled. "How are you?"

"Good and you?" he replied immediately regretting his stupidity. Obviously she was not well and it was his fault. She was wearing what seemed to be a cast on her left arm and another on her right leg. She was holding herself up with crutches.

But she only giggled. "I've been better. Those Nargels distracted me and I didn't realize something was falling on me. The doctor tried to repair the crushed bones as much as possible but there are some basic things even magic can't fix. Who would have known right?"

She then started walking out of the room and down the hall. It took George a couple of minutes to react, he was having a slow day, and went after her.

"Luna, wait." He said.

She turned to look at him turning her head slightly to the left wondering what he needed. She actually wondered what he was even doing here. Last she heard from Ginny, was that he hadn't left his flat in a while.

"I am sorry. It was my fault you got injured and I will pay for anything you need. Let me take you to your home please."

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't make the sky fall." She replied in her typical Luna way.

He wasn't sure if she was joking or not. "It wasn't the sky Luna. It was the joke shop sign, I am responsible for your injuries and I feel awful. Please, tell me what I can do to make it up to you."

Luna took a long look at George. Aside from his long hair and beard he had not changed much. She remembered watching him and Fred play their pranks and she would always laugh when they tried to confuse others as to who was who. But she was never fooled, each of them had a different spark in their eyes. A spark that was now gone from his emerald green eyes and now replaced with hopelessness. It was at that moment that an idea struck Luna and she hadn't felt this excited in a while. Now she knew the real reason why her day had started off so horribly normal.

"Actually George," she started "I have been given orders from the doctors that I am to try and get as much bed rest as possible. But considering that I live alone, well the most sensible thing is for me to go live with you while I heal."

"uhhhhh…what?"

"It's just for a couple of days, and we should really get going before it starts to rain. That's when the ploofgoods bite your ears…although you probably won't have that much of an issue."

George stood dumbfounded but all of a sudden let out a chuckle realizing what she meant by that. He supposed a couple of days couldn't hurt, and it was a thousand times better than having his mom find out and be bugging him about it nonstop.

"Shall we?" she said holding out her right hand.

"To the flat it is then" he said taking her hand in his and apparating them back to his flat and wondering what he had gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews BellaEllaWrite and James Birdsong! Chapter two :)**

* * *

Eccentric.

Yes, eccentric was the perfect word to describe her. He never liked her nickname Looney Lovegood but he did have to admit that she was different. In 5 days he had turned his house upside down both figuratively and literally. His plan had been to just make sure she didn't injure herself more and retreat to his room for the rest of them time. But it seemed like Luna had plans of her own.

The first day she turned all of paintings and pictures upside down (they weren't too happy by the way) because it would spook off god knows what creatures from his cupboards. Then she decided it was too dark and that would not allow her radish earrings (yes, she still had those) to blossom, so she took it upon herself without his consent to change all his dark curtains. She almost fell and if it wasn't for him sulking in a corner and being able to catch her, she would have hurt her other leg too. And she just laughed it off.

And if that wasn't enough, on her third day she just HAD to re-arrange his furniture but since he hadn't cleaned in forever, he had to first clean everything so that she wouldn't do it and hurt herself. Then she directed him from the kitchen table as to where everything should go. Somehow his center table ended by a corner with a cushion on top of it. He was exhausted by the end of the day since she kept changing her mind, so that night he dropped dead on his bed. Although he had to admit it was the best night sleep he had gotten in a while, too tired to think about anything else but sleep.

At least on her fourth and fifth day he got a break since Luna stayed in the guest room and him in his. He would only be vigilant of any suspicious sounds, but other than normal kitchen noises he heard nothing more. So that's when he started to worry, maybe she was in pain or something and wasn't telling him.

He sighed and got up off his bed. He approached her closed door and knocked ever so softly. Silently hoping she hadn't heard and could continue his sleep without feeling guilty for not trying. But alas was his luck that immediately after he heard a small voice. "please go away"

He frowned, should he say as he was told or should he continue to press on. What would his mum do? He thought to himself.

"Luna, you okay? I just want to make sure you're not dying." He replied back.

He heard some rustling about and then the door opened an inch, she only peeked out an eye. "I am perfectly alive, however I was unaware of difficulties that would ensue further down my recovery."

"What do you mean? Are in any pain?"

Luna smiled slightly at his worried tone and opened the door to reveal herself wrapped in nothing but a towel.

George immediately blushed. "I…" he wasn't sure what to say.

"I can't shower. I managed with great difficulty to remove my clothing, but now I am bound to this towel since I am unable to properly fit in the shower and actually bathe myself. It's no wonder you have forgone that habit. I suppose it is troublesome."

George blushed yet again, this time for having been called out on his lack of showering. But he knew it wasn't meant in any malicious way, there was no visible malice in those now seemingly sad eyes.

He knew what he had to do, he just wasn't sure how. "Um, maybe I could help… And before you say anything I don't mean in it in a pervy way, like I know Ron would." He said rather quickly.

Luna giggled. "That would be wonderful. And I know you do not mean it in any particular way, I really would appreciate your help."

And with one quick movement, Luna let her towel go and directed herself towards the bathroom…Naked. Whereas George almost fell where he stood, speechless at her actions. He might not be in the right state of mind, but he still had basic male instincts and he couldn't help but appreciate her lean figure, especially from behind, if you know what he meant.

He stood still, what was he to do? She was still one of her sister's best friend, he couldn't just stare at her, no matter how much he wanted. He had been thinking of helping her more along the way of a semi sponge bath, with her towel still on.

He suddenly imagined his twin Fred standing next to him. ' _Bloody hell, what are you waiting for!'_ he was sure Fred would say. And that made him laugh, he knew Fred would already be with Luna making double meaning comments that she would not understand.

"George?" he heard her call from the bathroom.

He sighed for the second time that day, god he really hoped his mum never found out about this. "Coming…"

* * *

George was looking at himself in the mirror after the rather challenging activity of showering Luna. Something he would never in a million years would have thought he would do. But as she mentioned, it was a small bathroom, no rails and her cast were quite the nuisance to get around.

He had asked her if maybe she wanted to cover herself up a bit as he passed her the soap, to which she only asked "It's nothing new, you've seen a naked woman before right?"

He wasn't one to get flustered easily, but the way she said things so nonchalant made him feel at odds with himself. "Well yeah, but it's different…" he replied. And she just had to ask "How?" to which he had no answer. Or maybe he did, but he didn't really want to discuss that with her at that moment or even with himself.

So after changing the topic and another 20, of not so uncomfortable, minutes they were done and now he stood facing himself in his own bathroom.

Luna's shampoo had smelled of lavender, a stark contrast with his own odor, which made him realize it was worse than he thought. Maybe a shower wouldn't be too bad, at least for the time Luna would be here, then he could just go back to his dark hole….and well maybe a shave, a beard was not a good look on him. But he liked the semi long burgundy red hair, that way the mirror would not remind him so much of his other half.

It took him three rather harsh lathers to get the odor completely off and after many cuts he was finally clean shaven. For some strange reason he felt a small weight off his shoulders. It was probably the heavy beard he thought to himself.

By the time he had finished it was almost dark, only a small sliver of sunlight passed through his now light green curtains. He went over to the kitchen where Luna was trying to balance a tray of food on her arm whilst she held her wand in between her lips and her crutches splattered on the floor. It was quite the sight.

He quickly took out his wand and lifted the tray off her arm. "Where do you want it?"

"Thanks, out in the balcony please." She replied already crouching down to pick up her crutches. "You look very handsome by the way, beards also attract Nargels. Never been too fond of them."

Blushing he only mumbled a quick thanks and he seeming less flew the tray and tea cups that were on the counter as well out to his small balcony overlooking Diagon Alley. He liked that balcony, before the war, Fred and he would look over and just watch people. Kids with their parents asking for sweets, couples holding hands and window shopping, and best of all friends laughing. Sometimes they would play pranks, but mainly they liked the seeming blissfulness that was before the announcement of the return of you-know-who. After that, there was no one to watch and no time to do so.

But now, almost everything was back to normal, as if nothing had ever happened which made him kind of mad. How fast the world had forgotten about the war, the destruction, the sacrifices and deaths. How could they forget about Fred? How could they move on?

"It's so different, isn't it?" Luna said almost in a whisper, now standing next to him on the balcony.

He looked at her confused. "It's back to how it was before. Only my building remains as a reminder of what happened, of what we lost." He replied a bit harsh.

"Your vision must have been blurred by gnomes." She replied. "In the re-building, everyone affected decided to leave a piece untouched, a sort of scar and reminder of their efforts. Very much like your ear. But the outside is really the least of it. It's the inside of all the shops that have really changed…..you should really go take a look."

George looked back at the buildings, Flourish and Blotts the closest, he could tell in a very small corner by the door were a couple of bricks worn and torn and he could not read it from where he stood but there was writing on it. Maybe, just maybe he would go see what it said.

Luna sat down at the small table. "I made some sandwiches with what was in the fridge. It's rather hard to maneuver my wand with my right hand. Spells don't turn out quite right. Hope you like them. "

George suddenly felt a bit guilty. He had been accustomed to eating very little and had not bought groceries or anything for Luna's stay and hadn't realized she had hurt her wand hand. "They look great, thanks."

And they really were great. He didn't even know what was in them but he hadn't had a sandwich taste so good since he left his mums house. He ate 5 of them, his stomach had woken up it seemed, since it demanded more. He hadn't felt hunger in a while.

And then it seemed like his brain also woke up. "I never asked, but what were you doing in Diagon Alley outside the shop?"

Luna seemed surprised by the question. "Shopping, I was going to go on a small excursion with Newt Scamander in search of a magical creature's nesting place."

"Newt Scamander? That name seems familiar."

"He is author of Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. You should have read that book in your first year." She replied.

"I didn't really use books to read, truth be told." He said remembering how he would enchant books to not open or scream when they were opened which scared most first years to death. "I am sorry you didn't get to go."

"Oh it's alright, after writing to him about my accident, he also mentioned he would not be able to go and had sent his grandson instead…Rolf, I believe was his name."

"Lucky that my sign fell on you then. I saved you from an excursion with a nobody." He replied teasingly.

Luna giggled. "Yes, very lucky indeed."

George then asked why she was going on an excursion in the first place, which seemed to have opened the flood gates. She told him about taking over the Quibbler and changing the theme to center around REAL magical creatures with a focus on protecting them as apparently many had gone extinct due to the black market.

She also spoke about losing her father. He had not heard about his passing, or maybe he had but hadn't really cared at the time. Now she had no one, an orphan per say and had decided to continue her father's legacy. She told him about her experience at the Malfoy house, apparently he was the first person she told and he for some reason did not feel worthy of hearing her story.

She had been tortured, threatened and starved. And yet when he recalled seeing her at the battle, she seemed to strong. He didn't know where she got that strength from but it was admirable. There was a point during her story that he felt shame, if only for a moment, as his own weakness. He wished he could feel better and yet every time he felt a glimmer of hope, the memory of his brother came back and made him feel guilty for having hope whereas he was dead. No happy ending for Fred so why should he be happy?

George commented on a couple of things and would nod along but he much preferred the sound of her voice and was actually very interested in her story despite causing conflicting feelings in him. She definitely knew how to describe everything to perfection that he could imagine it all, it was no wonder the Quibbler was doing so well.

Time seemed to pass by much faster than he thought because by the time Luna finished telling him about her last trip to Egypt and finding a colony of Acromantula which had to be relocated, it was already way past two in the morning and they had moved inside to the couch and gotten a blanket to cover themselves from the breeze.

"We should probably go to bed now. You have an appointment later at St. Mungos." George said.

"I am quite comfortable here." She simply replied. "You are welcomed to stay as well."

George didn't know what to say. But he was pretty comfortable and warm, and tired of his bed he told himself. So he stayed.

And as George turned off the lights with a flick of his wand, he felt Luna hold his hand and rest her head on his shoulder.

He had quite the nice sleep that night, dreaming of magical creatures and perhaps of a certain naked blonde….


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! I had actually forgotten about this fic. But a review reminded me about it. So thanks **LadyAnnikk!** This chapter will feel kind of rushed and nonsensical but I actually did want to just get it out so I could get to the better parts. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hours.

Hours had passed since Luna had gone into the healer's room. Okay, so maybe he was exaggerating but he really hated hospitals. This is where they brought his brothers body to prepare for the funeral and it had been the most horrible day. People all around him crying, yelling, bloody from the fight, with not enough healers and so many wounded. Which is why minutes felt like an eternity to him.

He did know she would be in there a couple of hours, so he decided to pop into Diagon Alley, first leaving a note for Luna with a healer, that he would be right back.

It had been a while since he actually strolled through Diagon Alley, he recalled the broken buildings as Hogwarts had not been the only battleground, it just happened to be the final battle. But now they stood tall and re constructed as before. As Luna had pointed out, many had left a small part of the destruction, it seemed very much in honor of Harry Potter and his scar.

But Luna had said something about looking at the inside, so he stopped right outside Flourish and Blotts. Just as he had noticed from his balcony, right where they left the destroyed bricks above was writing saying _"IN THEIR HONOR"_ and wondered what it meant.

He hesitantly moved towards the door. He didn't really want to run into anyone that might recognize him but considering it was the middle of the afternoon that minimized the risk. So he went in and was instantly shocked.

Nothing seemed the same and yet it had a very familiar essence. The ceiling high bookshelf's he recalled from his days of buying school books were gone, and replaced by pictures of those who fought against Voldermort, both alive and dead. He recognized many of the faces. And there was a whole section just dedicated to honorable mentions in which he instantly recognized his brother face. Smiling and waving next to their home. A picture his mom had most probably taken.

And underneath, it read a " _Forever a Weasley, forever a hero."_

He felt a small warmth in his heart that he would forever be remembered, but it wasn't enough to make him accept that he remained instead of his brother. It wasn't fair, that all Fred got was a picture in some shop when he could have had a full life.

"Can I help you with something, dear?" someone said behind him.

George turned to see a younger version looking person of wizard he remembered. "There is nothing you can help me with." He replied harshly and left the store in just a few strides.

Did Luna really think that's what mattered? Pictures of people did nothing to bring them back. Nothing.

* * *

Luna was finally free of casts and cleared to do all activities. She felt a bit bittersweet about it, since it meant she no longer had a reason to stay with George. Although he had not been the most attentive host, and she fully understood why, he was still there. Accommodating to her request, no matter how odd.

And last night, it felt like he had finally opened up a bit. Ginny had told her of how closed off from the world he was. And Luna had not liked that one bit, having had fond memories of the Weasley twins, thanks to them and their inventions she had something to entertain herself with in many a dark moment. So that faithful day that she had George Weasley in front of her, she decided to try and break through the darkness that had filled his life.

Granted she had to make up a couple of lies to get him out of his room. But it was always worth it, and she felt there were times she didn't need to push for him to share. He may not have noticed it but he shared his thoughts and feelings more than he would admit. During their re-arrangement of furniture he would casually mention where he and Fred had gotten a special piece or a fight they had about a certain thing and had decided to leave in the living room so both could see it always.

And when they ate out in the balcony, while she told him about her own story of loss and hardships and trying to move, she saw in his eyes a glimmer of hope. She knows he wants to move on, he wants to break free but either he won't let himself or he doesn't know how.

She had been lost in thought when she suddenly realized it was almost dark and George had not come back as he had said in his note. She had waited patiently but now she was worried. Maybe something happened to him that he had not returned to pick her up as promised so she decided to apparate to his loft.

It was eerily quiet and the curtains she had left open this morning were closed again. She moved down the hall towards George's room where the door was only slightly ajar. She took it as if it was open and went into the also dark room "George?" she whispered.

There was a slight rustle to her left and a cling of something falling to the floor and rolling over near her feet. "Lumos" she said taking out her wand and instantly illuminating the room. She first saw it had been a firewhiskey bottle that had rolled over to her feet and then she saw him. George sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, another half empty bottle in his hand and he only stared at her in anger it seemed.

"What do you want?" he asked a bit aggressively.

She didn't know what to say. He was drunk and angry, never a good combination she had heard from Ginny. So instead she just sat on his bed.

There were a couple of minutes of silence, George just starring at her.

"You were wrong you know." He said simply.

"People are usually wrong about many things." She replied. "But could you be more specific?"

"About the inside of the shops, hanging up some pictures doesn't mean anything. It doesn't bring HIM back." He said taking yet another gulp of firewhiskey. The only way he could get Fred off his mind was to keep a bottle close and try to leave it all behind.

Luna sighed. "Nothing will bring Fred or anyone back. You completely missed what I meant. It's not the pictures that are important, it's what the shops have become, what they represent and most importantly who they are for. And it's not only the shops, it's the people."

"What do you mean?"

"George," Luna started and headed to kneel at Georges feet, looking straight into his eyes. "Everyone has been touched one way or another by the war. Some were affected more than others, but those who are alive must look for the way to continue on building on the hopes and dreams of those they lost."

He looked away and she took his hand.

"I know it's not fair, and if it had been the other way around, do you think Fred would be here. Sitting in the dark and shutting everyone away?"

"It should have been me! " He screamed, unable to hold it in anymore, yanking his hand away. "Fred was the strong one. HE could have had a full life without me. But I am nothing without him…nothing."

Even in the darkness she could still see the glistening tears rolling down his cheeks. "Then why don't you try being something…for him."

"I can't" he whispered mostly to himself

"Yes you can, you can be the type of man Fred would respect. And you have so many people who care for you that are willing to help you. "She said standing up and moving back to sit on the bed. "Not everyone has that."

George looked up and could noticed a tear run down her face. She truly had no one and somehow there she was, strong and beautiful as ever. He was just a coward using the memory of his brother to not have to face life and the aftermath. Deep down, he knew he had known that all along but didn't want to accept that he was scared. He had never done anything by himself, everything he had accomplished was with Fred by his side. He didn't know who he really was, he had always just been one half of the Weasley twins. And yet, even with that knowledge, his hatred towards his own cowardice would not let him accept it.

So instead he lashed out to anyone who tried to help plus the alcohol didn't help. "That's exactly why you would not get it. You've always been alone, who would want to help or be with Looney Lovegood? I actually had someone by my side. Something you will never understand." He snarled back. "You're just a joke to everyone, and a charity case even to my sister and our family."

Luna just sat there, in the darkness he could not see her face but the silence told him he had gone a bit too far. Before he could even begin to apologize, she simply wiped away her tear and stood up. "Goodbye George" she simply said, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Since he lost his brother he couldn't find a day he didn't feel alone, but at that moment, seeing Luna just walk out, he had felt any glimmer of hope walk out with her. He immediately threw the bottle in his hand against the closed door and screamed like he had never before in his life. He wanted to scream away the agony, the fear, the pain and mostly his stupidity away. He had just pushed away the one person who had managed to break through.

He had to get out of there, so he aparated to the one place he felt would have what he needed. Home.

He saw the rickety old house, almost tumbling over and a ton of memories came flooding through. He was just going up the front porch steps when the door opened and out came the person he needed to see.

At the mere sight, he let the tears flow freely. And she simply held him.

"Mum…I..I" he started in between tears.

"shhh now, you're home. And that's all that matters." She said, still holding him and stroking his hair. "You're home."

And so he stayed there, finally ready to face the world, all thanks to an angel who he had just managed to push away.

* * *

End of the short chapter lol. Will update soon! Wont forget this time


End file.
